1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk player, and more particularly, to a digital video disk player having a quick video playback function and a method of reproducing an optical disc using the digital video disk player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disk players for recording and reproducing video and audio data on semi-permanent optical disks have been developed, in accordance with recent developments of audio and video information media. An optical disk player reproduces videos and/or audios recorded on an optical disk by outputting them via pictures and/or speakers. Besides being randomly accessible, the optical disk player is advantageous in that it is able to reproduce signals with high resolution and high fidelity.
Various types of optical disk players, such as compact disk players (CDPs), laser disk players (LDPs), compact disk graphic players (CDGPs), video compact disk players (VCDPs), and the like have been developed and are widely used. More recently, digital video disks (DVDs) have been developed utilizing motion picture compression technologies of MPEG-2 (motion picture experts group) and DVD players for reproducing them.
The DVDs reproduced by a DVD player typically include a program chain called a first playback program chain (FP_PGC), and the DVD player reproduces such program chain first for the manufacturers' preferences. Since the DVD player necessarily reproduces the FP_PGC, manufacturers usually insert advertisements demanded by disk producers or any other information such as FBI warning messages in that portion.
Mostly, FBI warning messages and feature previews of movie productions are inserted in the program chain recorded on the disk. Since the disks are typically fabricated not to allow users to implement other functions such as stop, fast forward scan (FFS), skip, or the like while the FBI warning messages or feature previews are played, users are forced to watch those portions. Further, the DVD player does not move to a main movie recording area even when the reproduction of the program chain ends, but instead moves to a menu of the disk using a navigation command.
Accordingly, there have been problems in conventional DVD players as the user must watch unwanted advertisements or information at the time of reproduction of a disk, and the user can not start to reproduce a main movie unless a user selects the movie after moving to a menu of the disk.